Whistle
by pahlee
Summary: Ranma teaches Akane how to whistle. WAFF


**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Whistle  
>by pahlee<p>

Fwssh. Fwssh.

Stopping in the middle of his kata, Ranma looked up and listened. Fwssh. Fwssh."_There it is again, I'm not imaginin' it_," he thought to himself, "_..but where's it comin' from?_" He straightened himself out and listened in the air for that sound.

Fwssh. Fwssssh.

His ears picked up the sound again, he walked slowly towards it with questioning curiosity. "_What coulda' make that kinda sound?" _Ranma knew of no animals that could imitate that, nor wind or inanimate object. "_Did Kasumi leave the tap on in the kitchen?_" he wondered as the sound came from that direction, "_I wouldn't be surprised if the pipe's busted or somethin'_" He nodded his head as he agreed on that conclusion. Too bad, that was not the case.

Akane stood near the stove, with a rag in her hand wiping over the grease from the morning's breakfast making. Her lips were pressed together, forming a pout and a fwssh sound escaped from them. Although she was cleaning, her attention seemed to be more focused on her pursed lips and the sound that emitted from them.

"_All I'm doing it blowing air,_" she thought as she wiped the stove, "_I sound so stupid_."

He could not help it, his laughter left his mouth as he hunched over, "Hahaha! So it was you, huh, tomboy!" Akane shifted her attention from her activity and shot a glance at the laughing pig-tailed boy, her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she shot back, "Shut up!"

Ranma kept laughing for a bit longer, then he composed himself, "What are ya' tryin' to do?" Albeit the statement came out more in a satirical tone rather than questioning when it escaped his lips.

Akane shook her head, "_Idiot._" She threw the rag into the sink and washed her hands, not answering him. "Hey," Ranma asked again, "What were ya' tryin' to do?" As the water rushed over her hands, she whispered coolly, "Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at this as he let out a soft chuckle, "Huh, it did look that way anyways." A slight laugh echoed in his head as he smiled at the blue-haired girl. Akane let out a little sigh, she felt embarrassed if she had told him, she thought it was something she could master in time. Unlike swimming, she thinks she has a chance with this skill. It was, just taking a little bit longer than she anticipated.

"Looks ta' me you were whistlin', or _tryin'_ to," he smirked.

Akane's ears reddened as he said that remark, she turned the water off and quickly dried her hands on her shirt before turning to leave. She wanted to leave before he could add any more insults, or her anger get the best of her, today was just not a good day.

Too bad nothing ever goes the way she wants to, especially not in Nerima, or for that matter in her own house. Ranma had grabbed her wrist the moment she finished drying her hands and stared at her with that smirk smug on his face. Her heart quickened in haste, her breath stopped short, she could _not_ take another insult at the moment. She just could not.

"Were ya?" he asked again.

She stopped, her mind trying to process some words so she could get out of this mess without _too _much trouble for both parties, but none came. She looked up at her captor and his smug smile.

_She looks afraid. Did I do that? Dammit, Saotome not again. Not after all we've been through. Why didn't you choose your words more carefully? She looks lost…_

"Because you're doin' it wrong," he said as he pulled her close to him, his hand loosening the grip on her. He cupped both his hands towards her face, making her lips push together.

Akane's heart flustered, "_Eh! What's Ranma doing?_"

He edged closer to her as he pulled a familiar face, pursing his lips together and letting out a whistle, "Put the tip of your tongue behind your bottom set of teeth, then blow slowly." His words came in a soft whisper, yet so warm as they brushed against her own lips.

Ranma pressed his hands together, forming her mouth into an o shape as she slowly let out a small whistle. He smiled, as he saw her eyes sparkle with the warmth of joy.

"_I-I did it!_" was all that roamed inside of Akane's mind as she listened to the soft whistle escape her lips and look up at the soft blue eyes that had watched over her as she learned this new feat. Her heart rejoiced and slowly, tears built behind her brown eyes.

_Why is she crying? D-Did I hurt her?_

"A-Akane, what's wrong," Ranma asked quickly, his heart missing a beat as he saw the tears start to form, "I-I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said in a haste to remove his hands from her face only to be stopped by her hands rising up and holding them there.

"Baka," she whispered slowly as she pushed herself forward, closing the gap between them and kissing him on the lips for just a moment before pulling away with a smile on her face.

Ranma let out a breath, his heart thumping erratically as Akane pulled away with a smile and wiping the tears away, "Thank-you." She said before she giggled and left the kitchen, whistling upstairs.

He stood there for a moment longer, then raising his fingers to his lips he smiled as he could still feel the warmth from hers there.

"Well, whaddya know," he muttered. His face flushed as he went back to the dojo to finish his katas, all the while whistling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Alright, so..there's a mention of something like "why today of all days" sort of thing happening in this story, well..this is a one-shot after-all so why not let me have my moment and say…allow your imagination to take place.

I just had this idea about whistling, and thought to put it into words! After battling it out for a washer and dryer in my dormitory's laundry room, I wrote this story in-between the washes! Ehh, I hope you enjoy. Hopefully it captured your waff-y bones! :)


End file.
